When the Right One Comes Along
by CaseyL
Summary: What will Deacon and Rayna's wedding day be like. Some spoilers. One Shot.


**Haven't written in a while, but with the wedding coming up and all I thought I'd write my version before it airs. This kind of got away from me a little bit, but I thought I'd post it anyway. There are a couple of major spoilers mixed in here, and some that I took in a slightly different direction, so beware.**

Rayna opened her eyes as the sun streamed in through the window. The sunbeams that bounced off the highlights in her strawberry blond locks mimicked the feeling that was growing inside of her. She stretched out while at the same time winding herself even tighter around the man sleeping beneath her.

Rayna sighed and ran her hand over Deacon's chest following with small kisses that roused him from his slumber. Deacon let out a big yawn and pulled her into him. "Morning sleepyhead," Rayna said as she brushed her fingers over his stubble. "Do you know what today is?"

"Saturday," Deacon replied as he rubbed his tired eyes.

"It is Saturday, but it also happens to be the day that after 28 years of loving each other we're going to become husband and wife."

"Oh right that." Deacon smiled and placed a kiss on Rayna's lips. She made little moaning noises before pushing him away and pulling the covers back. "Now get up and get in the shower. We barely have any time before the wedding planner gets here, and we have to head over to the venue. I'll make sure the girls are up and ready, then I'll shower while you call your cousin Caroline to make sure your side knows where we're going." There had been a last minute venue change and Rayna wanted to make sure that she hadn't just spent $15,000 on a dress to get married in front of three people.

"Are you sure you want my family at the wedding? The Claybourne clan can be a rowdy bunch."

Rayna fluttered around the room while Deacon was still sitting up in bed. She threw on a robe and stopped by Deacon's side. Rayna leaned in for a kiss taking his face in both of her hands. "I'm sure, no worse than the Wyatt's. My dotty aunt Eloise may be on a walker, but you get a whiskey in her and she'll be pulling up her skirt."

Rayna yanked the sheets off the bed, pulling Deacon to his feet. "Now up, no time to waste." Before Deacon knew it Rayna was out the door and he was left with the thought that today he would be bound to this whirlwind legally. "Yep, couldn't be happier," he thought.

##

Two hours later all the ladies had their dresses in garment bags and Rayna's hair was up in rollers as the wedding planner entered. "All right you two. No more seeing each other until you get married. You'll ride in separate SUVs to the venue."

Rayna attempted to unzip Deacon's garment bag as he was picking up his shoes, but he quickly stopped her. "Oh no. I don't get to see yours, you don't get to see mine either."

"Come on, just one peek. I want to make sure we're not clashing or anything."

"It's a suit Ray, and I'm wearing the dress shoes you got me. It's going to be fine."

Deacon picked up the garment bag and the wedding planner ushered him out the door and into his SUV. Two minutes later the wedding planner was back collecting all of Rayna's boxes and bags filled with makeup and hair supplies. "Alright, you four ladies are next." Rayna stood in the doorway as the girls and Tandy piled into the SUV. She looked back into the house as she locked the door. This would be the last time she stood in this house as Rayna Jaymes. Next time she would be Rayna Claybourne.

##

Tandy sat next to Rayna as the hair and makeup girl played with her locks trying to get the perfect curl. "Are you really sure about this babe? It's not too late to back out?"

Rayna rolled her eyes at her older sister. "I'm positive. I know you've never liked Deacon Tandy, but I love him with all my heart, always have, and always will. I have wanted to be his wife since I was barely past 16, and today I'm finally going to make that happen. Can't you see how happy I am?"

Tandy placed a hand on her sister's shoulder. "I can. I just hope you stay that way."

"He's different Tandy. He's not that same man who showed up drunk to Daddy's fundraiser, or broke all the furniture in my apartment. He's a good man, a great father, and a wonderful partner. He's everything I knew he could be. He's not going to let me down again, okay?"

"Okay. I give up." Tandy threw her hands up in the air. "If you're sure, you're sure, and if you're happy, I'm happy for you."

"Well, I guess that will have to do, now go see what's taking the girls so long."

##

Tandy wandered around the whole venue looking for the girls until she finally spotted Daphne up on a little platform in the eaves of the barn. "What are you doing up there? You'll ruin your dress."

"No one will even notice if my dress is dirty," Daphne sulked. "No one would even notice if I wasn't here."

"Now that's ridiculous. What are you talking about?"

"I heard Maddie earlier, everyone wishes that mom had married Deacon all those years ago, and it would have just been the two of them and Maddie. I bet every time she looks at me Mom wishes I were Deacon's."

Tandy sighed, then she took off her shoes and climbed up beside Daphne. "Sweetheart, your mother and Deacon love each other beyond reason, that's for sure, but everyone loves you just the way you are. We wouldn't trade you for anything."

"I know mom wishes she'd never married my dad, that she'd been with Deacon all these years."

"Well, maybe that's true, but that doesn't mean she loves you any less. You're still her daughter, and she adores you. I'll bet you if you asked her she'd tell you that you're the best thing that came out of her marriage to your father. Your mama, Maddie, and Deacon love you so much. Don't you love them?"

"Of course I love them."

"You love Deacon even though he's not your dad, and Maddie even though she's only your half sister?"

"Of course, even when she's being a brat."

"Well, then what makes you think they love you any less?"

Daphne smiled a little. "I guess you're right."

"Of course I am. Now let's get down from here before I get a run in my stockings."

##

Maddie was sneaking back into the barn when Deacon spotted her. "Hey, sweetheart, where are you coming from?"

"Nowhere. I just wanted to get some fresh air."

In actuality, Maddie had been outside with Colt. They had been fooling around behind some bushes near the edge of the property. When she'd stood up she realized that she had a big spot of dirt on her off white dress. She'd tried her hardest to get it out, but it was sort of ground in there.

She tried to hide it from Deacon, but the moment she closed the door behind her he noticed. "Maddie, is that a big spot on your dress? Where the hell were you? Your mama is gonna pitch a fit if she sees you? What the hell were you thinking?"

Deacon reached for Maddie in an effort to get a closer look at the stain and the moment he went to touch her she flinched and pulled back. "Don't hit me!"

"What?" Deacon was confused. "Why would you think I was going to hit you?"

Just then Deacon looked up and saw Tandy and Daphne standing a couple of feet away watching the scene.

"You hit the paparazzi guy didn't you? And I saw what you did to that room in your house. How do I know you're not going to hit me next?"

The realization at what Maddie said hit Deacon like a ton of bricks and he was overcome with sadness. He had spent his childhood being afraid of his father and what that man could do with two fists, and the last thing in the world he ever wanted was for his daughter to feel that way. The thought that she could be afraid of him crushed him at his core and he sunk down onto a chair.

Maddie took this moment to flee, heading down the hallway of the venue. Tandy followed after her with Daphne in tow.

"Young lady, I think it's time for you and your sister to have a chat with your mother." Tandy grabbed onto Maddie dragging the two girls into their mother's room.

"Found them!"

"Oh great!" Rayna exclaimed. "I was starting to think I lost my two most important guests." Rayna had a bright smile on her face, but it faded when she saw the looks on the three girls' faces. "What's going on here? Y'all look like this is a funeral instead of a wedding."

"Rayna, can I talk to you outside for a moment?" Tandy asked.

"Of course." Rayna stood up following Tandy into the hallway. "Now what's going on?"

"The little one feels like you don't want her because she's not Deacon's, and the big one is afraid of her father."

"Afraid? Why would she be afraid? She adores Deacon. She's the one who's been pushing for us to get married all these months."

"You know his temper Rayna, I guess him pushing that paparazzi guy scared her."

"Well that's ridiculous. Deacon would do anything to protect those girls. Thanks for telling me. I should go in there and talk to them."

##

Rayna walked back into the dressing room and sat down with the girls. Now what is going on with the two of you? This is our wedding day, and when I say our, I mean _our_. It's the day we're all going to become one big family. Now I thought you girls wanted that?" Rayna reached out and took Daphne's hand in hers. "This isn't just a big day for Deacon and I, it's the day he becomes your stepfather and you become his stepdaughter. Deacon has been looking forward to that baby. Do you not want him to be your stepfather?"

"It's not that, it just feels sometimes like the three of you are a family and I'm on the outside."

"Sweetheart, the three of us have been a family for a long time. Deacon is the one who's joining us girls. We have to open up our hearts for him, and make him feel loved and welcome. Do you think you can do that?"

Daphne nodded her head and smiled. "I guess. I do love all of you so much." Rayna let go of her hands and turned to Maddie who was sulking in the corner. "And you Miss Maddie, you have been begging me to marry your father for over a year. Now the day is finally here and you're acting like this is the worst thing to happen to you."

"You didn't see him mom, he destroyed that room in his house, Aunt Bev's room."

"What are you talking about? I thought this was about the paparazzi guy he pushed yesterday."

"It is, he's violent mom. He pushed that paparazzi guy and he trashed all the furniture in Beverly's room right after she died. How do we know he won't hurt you, or us?"

"Are you kidding me with this? Yes your father has a temper, and maybe sometimes he acts without thinking, but it's only because he feels so deeply. He loves you and your sister more than anything, and he would never ever hurt you or me. In fact, I'm sure that he'd lay down his own life to protect any of us. Don't you see that?"

Maddie looked down at her hands.

"I thought you loved your father?"

"I do. I guess."

"Then what is this about?"

"I thought if you and dad got married we'd be this big musical family, and you guys would support my career, but you guys are barely around, and when you are you won't let me do what I want to do. Tying me to a child."

"Hey!" Daphne protested.

Sorry, but I'm nearly an adult, I should be playing adult songs. Nothing feels like I thought it would."

"Sweetheart, we understand that you want to be grown up, and we're not standing in your way, but this isn't really the time or the place to express to us that you're unhappy with how we're treating your career. Now if you really don't want me to Marry Deacon, then I won't. But I have to tell you that you'll be breaking both of our hearts because both of us want nothing more than the four of us to be a family for the rest of time. I'm going to go find Watty and have him walk me down that aisle. Any objections?"

The girls looked at each other and shook their heads no.

"Good, now I'm going to go get married."

Just then the wedding planner walked in the door. "It would help if we could find your fiancé."

"What do you mean? He's not out there with the guests?"

"No one has seen him for the last twenty minutes. You know, some grooms do get cold feet."

Rayna shook her head vehemently. "No, he wouldn't do that. He loves me, he's been dying for us to get married for months, for years."

"Maybe it was just all too much for him babe," Tandy chimed in. "You know how he gets when he's overwhelmed."

"I know you don't trust him Tandy, but Deacon is not the man he was twenty years ago. He wouldn't leave me like this, not anymore, not today. He and I want this, more than anything. Now I'm going to go find my future husband.

##

Rayna tried not to panic, but there was part of her that knew Tandy was right. No matter how much Deacon changed over the years his initial reaction when things got tough was to run away, and if he was upset over Maddie, well…Rayna didn't want to think about that possibility. She walked all over the barn asking his relatives, some of whom she'd never met if they'd seen him without setting off any alarms. Finally she ran into Avery. "Have you seen where Deacon was off too? I think maybe he needed a break from his cousins, but the ceremony is about to start."

"I thought I saw him heading out towards the brook about 10 minutes ago."

Relief washed over Rayna. "Thank you." She ran off towards the water hoping she'd find him there. She rounded the corner and there he was across the field sitting on a swing by the edge of the brook. His tie was undone and his top two buttons as well. Rayna approached him slowly. "Hey there, you know your cousin Steve just busted out his banjo. We better get this show on the road before anyone brings out spoons."

Deacon looked up at her just managing to get out a bit of a laugh. When he saw her he was blown away. "Oh Ray, you look beautiful."

"I better, I had to sit through three dress fittings to get this thing right. I'm hoping you have a good excuse for hiding out here, because my white satin shoes are already starting to turn green from the grass."

"I'm sorry Ray, it's just…are you sure you really want to do this?"

"Are you kidding me? Deacon, you've been trying to get me to marry you since we were in our twenties and now you're not sure you want to spend the rest of your life with me?"

"No baby, it's not that. Of course I want to spend my life with you."

"Then what is it?"

Deacon motioned for Rayna to sit down next to him and she positioned herself on the swing so their legs were touching. Then she reached out and grabbed his hand with hers. "What's going on babe?"

"The one thing in life I never wanted to be was my daddy. That man was a mean son-of-a-bitch."

"I know. You're not your father Deacon, believe me."

"I didn't think so, until today. Maddie was scared of me Ray. My own daughter, who I love more than anything. She's scared of me."

"First of all Deacon, Maddie is a teenager, and teenagers over react, so you can't take everything she says as what she's really thinking. You've never hurt her have you? Never hit her?"

"Of course not Ray, I'd rather die than hurt her."

"Then babe, you are not your father."

Deacon nodded his head.

"I'm not saying that maybe you couldn't work on your temper a bit. You do have a tendency to fly off the handle when you're upset."

"Who me?" Deacon threw her an impish grin and Rayna laughed.

"Like when you were all upset about Markus, which was nothing. Or that time you roughed up that drunk who wanted to see my boobs. Or yesterday, when the paparazzi was trying to get in our faces and you punched that guy. I know you were only trying to protect us Deacon, but you flying off the handle doesn't solve anything."

"It's just all I know Ray. It's all I learned from my daddy. Maybe I don't belong as anyone's husband or father."

"Hey," Rayna put up her hand and motioned to the two of them. "You and I are getting married today. You are not going to back out on me Deacon Claybourne. We deserve to be happy. If you want to work on you anger issues, we'll do it together…like we will with everything in our life, for the rest of our lives."

Deacon smiled and kissed the back of her hand. "You're not letting me out of this, huh?"

Rayna shook her head and then kissed him. "Nope, you're mine, and in about 30 minutes it'll be legal."

Deacon leaned in and kissed Rayna again, this time more passionately. "Alright, let's get hitched."

Rayna and Deacon walked hand in hand back to the barn. Rayna met up with the girls back in the dressing room, and Deacon took his place at the front. Five minutes later the guests were standing, the music was playing, and Rayna was walking down the aisle surrounded by lilies of the valley and gardenias. Despite the fact that he'd already seen her in her dress, Deacon still started to tear the moment he saw Rayna coming towards him. It was certainly a long road to get here.

When she reached him they clasped hands, running their fingers up and down the other person's as if to intensify the connection between them. Both had written their own vows. Deacon's said something about loving her against all odds, even when he thought she was lost to him. Rayna's focused on how she'd loved him since the moment she saw him, and not one thing could ever stop her from wanting him and only him, even though she, her daddy, and her sister tried. Both promised to be there for each other and for the girls, and create the family they'd dreamed of when they were teenagers, and of course music, they promised that their life together would be like a country song. There'd be hard times, and sad times, but they would be there for each other until the good times came around again, and each day would be filled with the most beautiful music they could imagine.

When the preacher pronounced them husband and wife Deacon pulled her into a kiss that was probably a bit too passionate for public. Both Maddie and Daphne had to turn away, and Rayna was sure she heard Tandy mutter "oh brother," but none of that mattered. They were husband and wife, bound together forever.


End file.
